


You're Worth It

by WishfulKittyKat1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ANOTHER TAG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bodyguard Suki, F/M, Firelord Zuko is mentioned btw, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, how is that not a tag I swear, ig?????, no beta we die like lu ten, they're soft and in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulKittyKat1/pseuds/WishfulKittyKat1
Summary: After the war, Sokka and Suki have their own duties. Still, they make time for each other.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidgeapodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Pidgeapodge!! I hope you like it :)

“How was your day, my love?”

Sokka had glanced up from where he was hunched over his desk to greet Suki, and she couldn’t help but smile at the grey ink smudge across his face, as though he’d thoughtlessly wiped his hand on his forehead. His voice was gravely, unused perhaps for hours, but he still softened as she stepped into the room.

Suki laughed and kissed the ink smear on his face. “Better than yours, I’m guessing. Have you stood up at all today?”

His mouth dropped in mock indignation. “What, do you think I can’t take care of myself?”

She licked the tip of her finger and rubbed on his forehead, holding the blackened skin up for him to see. “I know you can’t. Not when you get like this.”

Sokka deflated. “I must have lost track of time.”

“I know you did,” she assured him, kneading her hands into his shoulders. They felt like drawn wire beneath her knuckles and she dug in harder until he melted. “You and Zuko, I swear. You get caught up in your work and you can barely see the words in front of you, much less anything else.”

“Is it dinner?” he murmured.

“Not yet,” she said. “Zuko sent me away for a few hours, said he could handle anyone who managed to get into his rooms. I figured he was right. His guards aren’t exactly incompetent, and he’s had plenty of practice in the past year.”

Sokka grimaced. “Are the attacks slowing down at all?”

Suki hummed. “Maybe,” she said. “I can’t really tell. It feels like it never stops, though.”

“I wish I could help,” he said softly. “I know I’m doing important work here, negotiating treaties and being a voice of reason on Zuko’s council when it seems like everyone else in the entire world just wants to punish the Fire Nation for the last hundred years.” He scrubbed his face with his hands, tearing away the frustrated tears and leaving just the defeated droop to his eyebrows behind. “They’re trying. Zuko’s trying. And you’re out there saving his life and I just feel so—”

“You aren’t useless, Sokka,” Suki said, dropping to where they were eye-level again. “Look at me. You aren’t. You know that if you weren’t here, no one would believe the Southern Tribe deserved a say at all, much less be listening to what they have to say. You’ve earned their respect, Sokka, the respect of every single person on that council. You’re helping.”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he said. “Okay. You’re right.”

She grinned at him. “I’m always right.”

He smiled back, his lips tugging upwards and the corners and smoothing out the worried crinkle between his eyebrows, and took her hand, flattening her chilled fingers with his ever-warm palms. “Maybe not always.” 

The two of them sat there for a moment, happy in a way that so easily escaped most of the time. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Sokka’s smile slipped back down again.

“It’s really not getting better?” he asked.

Her hand crumpled into a fist between his. “There are so many people,” she said, her voice only shaking a little. “so many, still upset about ending the war.”

Suki’s jaw was tight, clenching her teeth tight enough to grind them together within her mouth, and her fist was as hard as marble. He pulled it apart, knuckle by knuckle, as gently as he could.

“Don’t talk about the war,” Sokka said. “Not right now. We talk about it enough during meetings and negotiations without talking about it during the time we have together too.”

Suki nodded, her jaw loosening. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

She laughed. “Maybe not always.”

“Just most of the time?” he asked.

Suki stood up abruptly, pulling Sokka to his feet beside her. “Spar with me,” she said.

He eyed her warily. “Is this punishment?”

“No, stupid,” she said, with no bite to the words. “We just haven’t sparred in a while. We’ve been too busy. But we aren’t busy now, so spar with me.”

Sokka glanced at his desk. “I was doing paperwork.”

“Paperwork, paperwork” she grumbled. “I know you were doing paperwork. You’re always doing paperwork. It’s not going to stop until—”

“—until I’m dead, yes, I know—”

She barreled over his interruption. “—so doing more now, right now, while your girlfriend wants to spar with you, isn’t going to help that giant pile on your desk. Not much.”

Sokka’s eyes sparkled, taking in the tension in her body, the way her fingers were already reaching for the fan she kept by her side all the time. “Not enough to be worth it,” he agreed.

Sokka jumped for the sword Toph had helped him retrieve and they were off, steel meeting meteorite in a clang that ran through the room. She swung out and around, swinging towards his ribs. He jumped back just in time to avoid a whack with the dull flat of her fan.

“Out of practice?” she teased. “Spending too much time with the pen and not enough with the sword?”

“Hey!” he protested, jabbing halfheartedly in a stroke she easily struck away. “I’ve been doing important ambassador things.”

Suki laughed, switching their positions so that he was the one facing the desk. “Oh, forgive me, Oh So Important Ambassador Sokka. My humblest apologies for insinuating you were spending your time unwisely.”

“Suki!”

She backed him up to the bed, a wild stroke nearly hitting the bedpost, and she winced. “Oops. Maybe I should try and avoid any more damage to your room, given that I’m pretty sure the staff still hate me for the last time.”

Sokka’s face scrunched up. “More damage? What happened last time?”

“Remember when you and I had the bright idea to spar after that banquet where they kept toasting the new alliances and stuff?”

“No,” Sokka said, blocking her fan from swinging at his side. “Honestly I don’t remember much after that banquet. Our glasses were definitely not supposed to have that high of alcohol content.”

Suki grinned. “Yeah, I think Toph had something to do with that. But basically, you and I decided to spar while we were both a little tipsy and I kinda took out the entire wall between this suite and the one next door. That Earth Kingdom guy was super not happy.”

“Earth Kingdom guy,” Sokka mused, shifting so his back was to the balcony instead of the bed. “That wouldn’t happen to be Ambassador Fuli, would it? That would explain why he hates me.”

She shrugged, taking another step so his back was now to the wall. “Maybe. I didn’t really get his name when he was yelling at us for knocking down his bathroom wall while he was using the… hot tub? I don’t really remember.”

He laughed. “I love you so much, Suki.”

“You’re not going to distract me that way, Sokka,” she said, pushing him against the wall, pinning him with her arm a solid bar against his throat and her fan pressed into the soft part of his stomach. “I win.”

“You win,” he said.

She kissed him. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “You better not have hurt your leg sparring with me, Sokka, or I swear to god I will call Katara on you so fast you won’t even know what happened.”


End file.
